A dream i had now turned into a story
by Freedra Kyes
Summary: This originated as a dream i had one night, and i thought it was mega interesting. um, basically, Ray is kidnapped and brainwashed into forgetting everything he knows and placed on a team of bladers that have also been brainwashed. It's quite interestin
1. chapter 1

Hey, Freed again, here to give you another story; it's kinda weird how this one came to be actually. This actually originated from a dream I had, so....yeah, well, I hope you enjoy! One more thing, all the characters here are either 18 or 19, and the lines are only temporary. If you can suggest a better alternative, I'll try it out, thank the person who suggested it, and calaborate them in my next working as an OC for one of the following: Ray, Tyson, Max, Kenny, Eddie, Michael, Steven, Robert, Enrique, Oliver, Johnny, Tala, Ian, Brian, Lee, Kevin, Gary, Ozuma, Joseph, Dunga, Gouke, Kane or anyone I've failed to mention. You will need to supply a name you want to be known as, along with a description and other things that you might want known such as if you do beyblade, or other things. Ciao for now! (Ciao is pronounced "chow". It's italian for those who did not know.)

"Hey, Tyson, I--" he began, but was gagged, and pulled away.

"Ray?" Tyson asked as he walked over to where he thought his teammate was standing. In truth, Ray was still there, but there was no way that the others could have known that.

Being held captive in the near by shadows, he felt something jab him in the back, and he lost all conciousness.

When he woke up, he noticed that he wasn't where he thought he should be and where he was was where he shouldn't. He felt something cold on his back and his hads were bound behind him.

"Ah, you're awake, good."

"Who are you?" Ray asked the shadowed figure.

"You will join us."

"Wha--no!"

"You will eventually join us."

"How? You can't make--"

He felt an electric current from the cold something, metal probably, and he blacked out again.

Of course none in that room noticed another pair of deep blue eyes watching silently in the darkness of the room, knowing that what his captors have done was wrong.

Tyson ran back up to the others, yelling, "Ray's missing!!!!"

"What?" Kenny asked. "How?"

"I don't know! First I heard him, then he dissapeared!"

'Great...' Kai thought from the corner of the room, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. 'What sort of mess has he gotten himself into this time?' And he left unnoticed to go and look for him.

"So, what do we do now?" Max asked.

"I wish I knew," Kenny replied, "I wish I knew."

When Ray woke up again, he had a thousand questions on his mind, like: "Where am I?" and "Who brought me here?" But more importantly was the question, "Who am I?"

Then he heard a noise from the coner of the room, and asked, "Who's there?"

"Relax," a Texan accented voice said, and the person slowly crawled out of the shadows to reveal themself as a bushy, carmel blond girl; her hair danced just above her shoulders. "You didn't know me before...." she trailed off.

"Before what?" he asked.

"Before they took you into the room."

"What room?"

"It's awful. When the first capture you, they take you to this room, where you memories are compleatly erased, leaving you to their mercy. That's what happened to me, or so I figured. One time, I followed them with a newly caught person, and...." she closed her deep blue eyes and shuddered, "The uncouncious kid was hooked up to this machine deal, and..... I'm sorry, I can't go any further." She looked as if she were about to cry. "I hate to imagine what it would feel like if you weren't out."

"Hey," Ray said, "Hey, it'll be ok. But I've got a question for you. Did you ever hear my name?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm sorry, but I haven't."

"Why'd they take me? Why'd they take you?"

"Because we're the ones that this company targets. They find some of the best bladers that they can turn. People like us are the perfect targets.....I've been here for a while. And I still don't have any memory of my past life. They call me Trisha." She gave a weak smile, and said, "I'm sorry I don't have any of the answers that you're looking for."

"That's ok, um, do you know your way around this place?"

"Yeah, that I know." And Trisha helped him up and they began to walk through the corridors to the main area allowed to the kidnapped bladers.

As Kai walked, he heard a rustling in the brush behind him. He turned around but saw nothing, so he kept walking. As the rustling resumed, he jumped up into a near by tree, and watched as someone came underneath.....

"Joe, Carlos," Trisha said to two others in the room, "We got a new guy."

"Are you sure he's not one of those spys?" The darker guy, Joe, asked in a New Yorkian accent.

"Yeah, I saw them drag him in, then take him to the room."

"Ah, one of us, huh?" the other guy asked his voice also accented differently, Australian probably.

"Um, yeah," Ray replied, "I guess so."

Trisha looked at them and asked, "So, what should we call him?"

"Huh?" Ray asked.

"Well," Joe answered, "The big guys up there, they call us each by a number, Trisha's # 017, Carlos' #256, I'm #119, and it looks like you're #270."

"But we give each other names," Trisha added, "seeing as we don't exactly remember our first ones. Um, what should we call him?"

"You know he reminds me of that one guy from the magazine Malachai stole from the big guys," Carlos said, "I'm going to see if he still has it," and he ran off in search of the one called Malachai.

Kai was just about to jump the person when he saw him look up.

"Tyson?" he asked, and he lost his guard and fell out of the tree.

And Tyson couldn't help but busting out in laughter. "Oh, wow, you and the falling and the.....HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!"

Kai growled. "Get over it," he said, obviously ticked. "What did you want?"

"I was looking for Ray, but I guess I found you instead. Well, anyways, it's getting late, we probably should be going back." Then he turned and said to the wind, "Where ever you are, Ray, I hope you're safe."

The two searchers went back to Tyson's house to rest up and prepare to search the next day.

The next day, around noon, Ray decided to stay in the room that was designated as his, thinking, trying to remember anything about his past life.

"Hey," a voice said, breaking his concentration. He looked up to see Trisha, her bushy hair pulled back messily with strands that had fallen out framing her face, standing in his doorway. "I got pizza." she held up a plate.

He motioned for her to come in, and she sat down beside him on the cot, and handed him the plate, saying, "I guessed you might be a bit hungry after missing breakfast. You do remember how to eat, don't you?"

He looked up at her, and replied, "Yeah, I remember."

Trisha looked concerned towards him, and asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he replied, "It's just...."

"You wonder if you should miss your old life? Yeah, it happens to everyone when they first come here."

"No, not really....well, kinda."

"Hey, it'll be okay. And, the day you came, I managed to snag something from the big guys," and she handed him a silver-grey beyblade. "This is why we're here, this is their only pourpose for us. Do you remember how to do this?" She handed him the beyblade. "This was originally yours anyways. I only thought it should stay yours." She smiled at him. "Oh, and one more thing, Malachai did have that magazine and we found your real name, Ray."

He gave her a confused look. "I still don't remember anything."

"I know," she sighed, "Everyone's memories are in the room, bu...."

She was interrupted by a loud speaker saying, "Will the following people please report in Mr. Manchaola's office: #017, #119, #256, and #270."

"Well," Trisha said, "I guess that's us. We'd bettered go before we get recalled, and that's not so good," and the two of them headed to the place that they were directed to go.

"Hey, guys!" Kenny called, "We've been invited to a tournament."

"Yeah?" Tyson asked, "Who's all in it?"

"Well, there's the White Tigers, the Majestics, The All Starz, the Saint Shields, the Demolition Boys, some other teams, and.....oh, boy, Chief, look at this," Dizzi said.

"Ah! It's Team Domination."

"What's so bad about that team?" Max asked.

"That team captures good bladers and brainwashes them into forgetting everything they used to know, and makes them blade for their own team."

"You don't suppose........" Kai suggested.

The others' eyes widened. (Even though you can't really tell for Kenny, his did too!)

"Ray got captured!" Tyson yelled.

"Well it is possible," Kenny said.

"So," Tyson asked, "Are we going to compete or are we just going sit around and let those people keep our friend?"

"So, do you remember how it's done?" Trisha asked Ray once they were told about the tornament, and out of the office.

"Well," he replied, "there's only one way to find out," and he set his blade up and he launched it into a bey match and knocked one blade out, then the other; it did that three other times before returning to its owners hand. It had felt more natural than anything had in the past few days.

"Yeah, I'd say so," Carlos commented.

They all laughed as they were lead to the training area; then Joe said, "They'll supply clothes for the tornament."

Ray nodded, and they entered the training area. Trisha, Joe, and Carlos went over to a holding unit and picked up their blades.

"We're used to this by now," Trisha whispered to him.

He nodded as their supervisor said, "Ok, #017, you'll take on #270, and you other two start practicing."

"Ok," Kenny said, holding up his laptop, "Kai, why don't you battle Tyson first, then we'll work in Max somehow."

"Ok, chief," Tyson said, and he and Kai walked up to the dish and loaded up and launched their blades into it.

"Let it rip!" Tyson yelled as he and Kai launched their blades into the dish.

After their intense training session, Trisha said to Ray, examining her green-blue blade, "Hey, good battle. I would have never suspected that you were once actually on the team that won the world championships 2 years running."

"Was I?" he asked.

She looked at him quizzically. "Nevermind. You're kinda like me when people ask me if I'm Texan or something. I tell them I'm not quite sure..." she giggled a bit, then stopped, looking rather serious, "but I explain saying 'I've got amnesia' or something like that."

He nodded, but he still wondered about what she said.

"Well--" she began, but Ray cut her off.

"Do you ever wonder about your past?"

"Sometimes. Everytime I try to remember something, for some reason, I always pull up tacos in my mind. I guess I either really liked them, or really hated them. And sometimes I even pull up a face from the dark depths of my mind. I can't tell what he looks like exactly, but he's got silver eyes, or so I think. I'm not quite sure. Why? Do you remember anything about your past?"

He shook his head.

She smiled weakly, and said, "You just have to give it time. I couldn't remember all those things when I first got here. It'll come to you eventually." She gave a small giggle, then said, " And I'm probably annoying the shoot outta you."

"What?" he asked getting a look of deep thinking on his face.

"Huh?" Trisha asked; then saw him and hushed up.

"I think you've just tripped a hidden memory, Trish," Joe told her.

"Hush up, boy; he's thinking."

"All I'm getting is the color pink."

"You find the color pink annoying?" Carlos asked curiously.

"No, no, a person who wore pink.....gah! What's the name?"

"Look," Joe said, "We've not met anyone that you know."

"I realize that," Ray told him.

"Look, y'all, maybe we should just give him some time alone. Besides we're all supposed to rest up for the big tournament for tomorrow."

And the make-shift team went to their own rooms, concentrating on how the competition might deffend or attack.

Well, guys, that's all for now; until I post again! Ciao!


	2. chapter 2

Before we get to the story, I just want to say thank you to the following:

Reis#1gurl- that is weird...... Thanks for reviewing. Your kind words mean a lot to me.

jova—believe it or not, yes, I really did have a dream about this. I found it weird, but I also liked the idea that came from it, so I decided to go with it. Thanks for reviewing!

And now to the story!

When Ray first woke, he heard, "#270, get ready for your tournament today," and the guy threw some clothes at him and left.

The clothes were timber wolf gray in color, and they looked like the ones he had before, only less complex. (Think Matrix movie type clothing, outside the matrix.)

After he put the pants on, and as he slipped on the shirt, a knock came from his door.

"Hey," Trisha said in her usual way, "You about ready?"

Ray nodded as the shirt went over his had; then motioned for her to come in.

She revealed herself wearing a crimson colored sleeveless top that was low, but not too low in the front, but was tapered also in the opposite direction, leaving her stomach area open and it was long in the back. She also wore sand colored pants that were loose on her and they were pulled up and basically held up by her hips. Her bushy hair was pulled half back, with some pieces that still managed to escape the grasp of whatever it was that kept the majority back.

"They always seem to give the girl the skimpiest things......" she explained. "But at least they gave me pants instead of something shorter.

He smiled and laughed shortly.

"Well," she said, "If you're about done, we best be going now." And the two headed off to the bus that would transport them to the tournament.

"Wow, look at this place!" Max said in awe, "It's incredible."

Kai was at the lead when he looked back and smiled (you know, a discrete Kai smile), but as he looked forward he saw a face that stopped him dead in his tracks. The others stopped, too, and wondered why he had done so.

'Is that who I think it is?' he wondered looking directly at a bushy caramel blonde wearing a vivid crimson color. Then he saw his teammate and said, "There's Ray." The others looked and saw ray with the opposing team.

No one noticed Mr. D. walking up to them.

"Now," he asked, "what seems to be the problem, and where is Ray?"

They all, with the exception of Dizzi, cause she's got no visible hands or body for that matter, pointed up a head and Mr. D. saw a boy who looked exactly like Ray, so he walked over to the raven-haired youth.

"Excuse me," an elderly gentleman asked, "but, Ray, what are you doing with this team?"

"I'm on this team," Ray replied, confused.

"Preposterous! Ridiculous! Absurd! You're on the Bladebreakers' team."

"The what team?"

"The—," the man began but stuttered a bit, then recovered.

"Look, I'm sorry, sir, but I don't know who you or the Blade-somethings are."

And Ray left with Trisha, Joe and Carlos to find where their team was supposed to go.

"Ray," Max asked as the five were as shocked as Mr. D., "doesn't know us?"

"I don't know," Tyson said, "but I'm going to find out."

And, despite pleas of discouragement, Tyson ran after Ray, and once he found where Ray was sitting, he went up to him and yelled, "Hey, what's going on?"

"What?" Ray asked the indigo-haired youth. "Who are you?"

"Quit joking around, Ray," the boy replied as others came in, "You know who we are."

"No," Ray said, getting angry, "I don't. Look, whoever the heck you are, stay away!" And he walked off. Before the others could follow him, Trisha got up and blocked their way.

"Don't follow him," the blonde girl said, a Texan twang to her voice, convincing Kai it was who he thought.

"Hey!" Tyson said, getting mad himself.

"Look, boys, it be better if y'all didn't follow him."

"Why?" Max asked, "Doesn't he remember us?"

"No, no, he don't remember any of ya boys," she said, but continued softly, "But I know where y'all can get your friend back."

"How?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to be telling y'all this, but before they join, cause no one, and I mean no one, joins this team on their own free will, or so I figure, they go into the room."

"The room?" Tyson scoffed.

"You wouldn't be doing that if you knew what happens there. Joe, you were awake through it all, what happens?"

A dark male looked up at the blonde. "Well, they, the big guys, hook you up to a machine type thing, and place a metallic-like cap on your head and they literally suck you dry of your memories, and store them in three super-computers."

"But," a Hispanic guy interrupted, "you can only get the memories back by being re-hooked up to the machine and literally downloading the memories back into the person's head."

"And it's rumored to be quite painful," the girl added.

As their team was called, Kenny, Tyson, and Max and the blonde girl's teammates left, but Kai stayed and grabbed the girls arm, saying, "Look at me. Don't you me?"

She looked at him with her blue eyes.

"No," Trisha replied to the dual colored haired boy, but as he walked away, she said, "Wait."

He turned around.

"Let me see your eyes."

The boy gave her a funny look, but looked straight in the eye.

Trisha's extreme look softened when she saw his silver eyes and said in astonishment, "I have a feeling I should know you."

"Hailey......."

"Not you too!" she said, "Look who ever she is, I'm not her!"

"You've been missing for three years," Kai explained, "We--."

"Don't!" she exploded; then softened, "Just don't," and she moved to run to where her teammates were, but Kai caught her arm again.

"Ok," he whispered to her, "What's your name."

"Trisha," she replied.

"Ok, Trisha, Do you know how I can get into that room?"

"Not very easily; it's guarded 24-7, but there wouldn't be enough guards to stop a riot.... Ok, I've got a plan."

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"Later," she replied, "I really have to go," and she gently loosened his grip on her arm and ran back to her teammates.

"By the way," she asked as she stopped. "You didn't know me three years ago, did you?"

"I'll tell you later," he replied softly.

"What's your name?"

"Kai," and he walked away.

"Kai......" she whispered softly to herself, then her eyes grew wide with discovery. "Wait!"

He stopped and turend.

"You're the boy with the silver eyes I keep pulling up. I did know you."

He gave a rare smile (a genuine nice Kai smile) at this breakthrough and walked on.

Trisha wanted desperately to know more, but she ran to her teammates.

'She remembers me,' Kai thought, 'At least she knows me a little bit.'

I think I'm going to cut chapter two off here. Well, there y'all go. Don't just sit there staring like that, review. For goodness sakes, REVIEW!!


End file.
